wayfinderfandomcom-20200213-history
Chevalier Pierrot DuBeau
A French knight played by Julian Trompeter in The Five Moons of Japan. You are the Gaulian rags-to-riches story of the Order of the Sea Serpent recruited by Susano during his campaign through Europe. Your earliest memories all consist of being held by your mother in a huddled mass of destitute people in the back alleys of a large city in Gaul. There came a point, probably around when you were 4 years old, when she just wasn't there anymore. She died, you suppose, and you never knew who your father was. Your childhood was dreary and monotonous; you seemed to just exist instead of live, taking food and water when it was given to you and never really doing anything else. That all changed when you were 13 and Gaul was struck by a country-wide plague that wiped out all in your little homeless colony except for you. Despite your being quite desensitized, the stench of dead bodies started to get to you and you left for another alley. While sitting and staring vacantly in your new "home" one day, you saw two men coming down the street who suddenly stopped talking and stared at you. You could tell that these were no vagrants, these were upper-class men. The taller of the two said to his friend "What do you say to this? If I can't turn that ratty orphan there into a gentleman in one year, THEN you shall have the right to my daughter's hand in marriage." Just like that, with a bet between men you didn’t even know, your life changed forever. The man, a knight called Chevalier Gilbert, took you to his estate where you lived for the next several years. He trained you in everything himself: reading, writing, etiquette, and most importantly, swordfighting. Never before had it occurred to you that life could have so much purpose. Every day brought something energetic and new, a concept so alien to you that you collapsed from sensory overload daily during your first week at the estate. After a while, you became a sturdier sponge for knowledge and became better equipped for all the hard work. Soon, a year had elapsed and Gilbert had won his bet: you had gone from street rat to gentleman before your 15th birthday and you had finally found a father-figure. When you turned 18, you were granted your own estate, the title of Chevalier, and the hand of Gilbert’s daughter Marie. For 2 years, things were calm and quiet. Then there came the shocking news of a psychopath killer running loose through Gaul. Everyone in the city feared for their lives. One night, the killer came. No horror in your life could ever equate to seeing the mangled bodies of everyone you loved, everyone who had given your life meaning, strung up on the grand chandelier, their blood and entrails slowly dripping to the floor, with a crazed laughing man wielding a longsword standing on top of them. He leapt down and the two of you dueled. Fueled by rage, you struck relentlessly and eventually felled the murderer. Watching this gruesome affair was, to your utter shock, none other than a god. Calling himself storm god Susano from the land of Nippon, he explained that the crazed killer was actually a demon summoner, possessed by one of his own summons (see: Unsealed Demons), whom Susano and his crew had been chasing for weeks. Impressed by your great skill, he invited you to join his swordsman unit, the Order of the Sea Serpent. Having no other friends and nowhere else to turn, you agreed. Over these past 2 years, you have formed a friendly rivalry with Sir Deen Gainax.